


Born Sinner

by Vermillion3024



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, Crime Fighting, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Family, Horror, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermillion3024/pseuds/Vermillion3024
Summary: A Price has been put on the heads of Robin and Batgirl, the young heroes try to get it removed while taking down the assassins and their employer. While also managing there new found feelings for each other, hopefully they well both live too find out what they are.





	1. Let Cass Down

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, they belong to DC 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/p>

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Stupid and Careless,” Tim Drake angrily growled to himself, as he ran and flip nimbly through Blüdhaven’s rooftops. Pulling out his grappling gun as he gracefully jump from one building, swinging through the skyline of Gotham’s ugly little stepsister. 

But the young hero couldn't take in the beauty of such a view or the thrill of being up as high has a bird, he was too upset and disappointed in himself to do so.

“ Here I am supposed to be Robin The Boy Wonder, The Urban Legend, one half of the Dynamic Duo and "the smart one" of the Bat-family, the thinker and planner,” and here I can't even think of way to get these contracts of mine and Cass’s heads.” Tim thought shamefully has jika-tabi style boots hit a rooftop after coming out of a Front aerial, after retracting his grapple gun.

A month ago Oswald Cobblepot or better known by his moniker The Penguin who had set up shop some weeks before in The Haven, placed a nice plump contracts on both Robin and Batgirl’s heads, when they first came to Blüdhaven and started making business rough.

Every since then Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain have been fighting nearly every night to defend themselves from an assassin or mercenary trying to cash in, Tim himself has been racking his brain during late nights/early mornings in bed and during Geography class in school. To try and get said contracts lifted from both their heads or at least Cass’s, Tim worried and cared about her a great deal more than he'd like to admit. 

The Boy Wonder walked across the roof towards the ledge letting out deep tired frustrating sigh, as he watched the different lights play off different buildings. He decided to have a seat since he really didn't feel like going home, bringing his green cladded left leg up to his chest so his forearms and chin could rest on it, while his right leg dangled off the edge.

“I can't believe I let Cass down,” Tim said in a low despondent tone, as his thoughts dwell on his part-time partner and roommate. Who Tim has been thinking about often and been spending time with lot both has Robin and Batgirl, but also has Tim and Cassandra. The young brooding detective let a small genuine smile across his lips, has he continue to think about Cassandra Cain. 

Tim didn't have to do a lot of tough soul searching to realize he had a major thing for the young female vigilante, ever since she saved him from Shrike, after the assassin beat him down. Tim has more or less been in beguile by her, which gave Tim a range of feelings from joy, fear and hope. 

HOPE…………….

Hope was a feeling Tim Drake hadn't felt in a very long time, every since his father and Stephanie were killed. Wave of hurt and guilt crashed over Tim he thought about those two dear people, particularly Steph.

Was he doing Steph memory a dishonor by moving on so quickly and more or less with a friend of both of them? Did Cass even remotely feel the same way, would she think less of him because of his feelings for her and his past? 

These nerve racking questions sped through the Boy Wonder’s mind and heart “Ahhhhhh……..” Tim exclaimed irritability. As he got up from his spot on the ledge and started walking along the other end of it, in a frustrating haze.

“Who is to say that even Cass would like me like that, she most likely thinks of me as brother she has to protect, cause heaven's know she doesn't need my protection. I can't get a simple damn bounty off her head” Tim said to himself bitterly. “But I guess I should take some comfort in the fact that, even Batman has difficulty finding concrete evidence to pin on The Penguin. Tim thought trying to find some positivity in his situation. 

His internal anxiety and angst came to halt has his comlink started to beep repeatedly. 

“ Hello”.........? Tim said trying his best to sound normal and not have troubles show in his voice, he had a feeling he didn't quite succeed at the task as well as he liked. As he put the small device in his ear.

“Robin are you doing alright, is everything okay”? asked a semi concern Barbara Gordon, or more know in the Superhero community as a computer expert and information broker known as Oracle. Providing intelligence and computer hacking services to assist other superheroes.

Tim let out a light chuckle, Barb was like a protective older sister to him, much like how Dick was an cool older brother to him. They both tend to worry about him unnecessarily, especially now that there is a tuby bounty on his head. 

“I'm good Oracle, just had some things on my mind and was thinking about them.”Tim said in a better mood, do to Barbara’s sisterly nature. 

“Ohhh are doing okay, do you need to talk about it”? asked the ever helpful young Gordon. 

“No need Barb I'm good thanks”. The young detective said with a genuine smirk on his face, Bab was always there for people she loved when they need or there hurting, one of the many qualities Tim and others love her for. 

“Are you sure?” Questioned the redhead hacker, still concern for the young man.

“Yeah I'm cool now really Barbara I am, thank you.” Tim replied sincerely and gratefully. 

“Alright if you're sure you're fine.”said Barbara sounding little more at ease now, knowing Tim was more or less okay. “Oh! There was two other reasons I was calling you, Boy Wonder.” The redhead replied playfully at the end when calling Tim by his notable alias.

The Boy Wonder let out another chuckle, then proceeded to ask “What was up?” 

“Well did you get the contracts off you're and Cassandra’s heads yet”? Oracle asked genuinely curious and concern, for both the young heroes.

And just has quickly the previous feelings that the young detective put behind him, came speeding back lighting quick. 

“I'm so sorry Barbara I couldn't get them lifted, I let Cass down and you as well.” Replied the ashamed Tim Drake.

“That sucks Tim but is okay, you didn't let me or Cass down and I know you get it lifted.” The lovely hacker said back while was disappointed, was still understanding and encouraging. 

“ Yeah doesn't feel like it but thanks for the words Barb, what was the second thing you called about?” inquired the Boy Wonder thankful for the reassuring words and curious to what was up.

“After I hacked some of Penguin’s thugs’ s phones, I read in some text messages that there is a drop of weapons going down tonight at Blüdhaven Brawler’s stadium. It said to be worth at least 4 million, Cobblepot bribed and strong armed some works and security guards, to get the place and look the other way”. Said Oracle in a business like manner. 

“ A deal like that would give Penguin a lot of cred in the street and might get some more muscle and influence, but if the deal fell through it might have more of the opposite effect”. Robin replied back in his own business like manner. 

“ I was thinking the same thing the met is said to be going down at 1:30 A.M.” Said Oracle still her business mode.

Check the digital watch that was wired into his right glove.

“It's 12:45 A.M. now that gives me less than an hour to do some recon Respond Robin who already moving running and flipping in the direction of the met. 

“I'll tell Cass to meet you there, you guys be able to cover more ground that way" Respond Oracle who already working on the process of giving the young martial artists directions. 

Tim felt a rush of a elation and nervousness through him, at the thought of being near Cassandra. Like usual but for some reason this feeling was different now, Tim really couldn't place it has he came out of a Layout on another rooftop. Before pulling out his grappling gun to swing through Blüdhaven’s skyline, covering three blocks in the process.

What would Cassandra read when she meets him tonight, thought Robin has he came out of Half Twist to land another rooftop. The Stadium within view. Would she read passion, allure, excitement and lust or would she read disappointment, hurt, anger, disgust and fear?

“I guess I find out eventually” though the Boy Wonder has he landed in the parking lot of the Brawler’s stadium, looking at the facility. The young hero ready himself for the task coming up, he didn't know which one he would be harder. Busting up this drop or not making a jackass of himself in front of Batgirl and make sure no harm comes to her. But he did know which one he prefer and he looked to the east and saw the Dark Lady Knight coming to view, for the first time that night Tim Drake let a full smile come across his face.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. LAnd of the Snakes

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own this characters, they belong to DC.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra was taught at a early age to use her body language as her exclusive mode of communication also had the effect of enabling her to "read" minute changes in an opponent's expressions, breathing, muscles, joint position, and center of gravity which in turn allows her to see or "predict a person or opponent's moves before they happen. 

Tim reminded himself of this ever time he was working or spending time with Cassandra Cain, in order not to make a fool of himself. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't, Cass found great humor in it when it didn't. 

Retracting her grappling gun. The black clad frame of Batgirl performed a series of graceful acrobatics ranging from Half Twist and Full Twist, before land in crouch four feet away from the Boy Wonder. 

Robin couldn't do nothing but smile has Batgirl stood up to her full 5' 5" height, black skin-tight leather. Her mask covers all of her head with the exception of the eyes, which are darkened, and symbolic stitches surround the mouth of the mask.

Most would feel a deep unease of being in the presence of vigilante dress in such an foreboding manner. A Dark Angel who seeks out to punish the wicked or at least that the way Tim like to think of her. Although it took Tim some time to come to feelings, he like most felt uneasy around Cassandra. Funny how that uneasy feelings have turned into infatuation. 

“Hello Robin.” Batgirl said in that smooth velvet voice, that sent thrills and chills through Robin’s body. She was slightly aware of the effects she had on the Boy Wonder, she kind of enjoyed how she made the cool and collected Tim Drake nervous and a bit……. Flustered. Barbara just taught her how to read that word and what it meant, she also brought it to her attention on how Cassandra made Tim feel such a way. 

“What's up Batgirl how your night been going?” Tim asked trying his best to be casual, which felt like he failed to do. 

“Slow just few muggings, nothing lot to do.” Cassandra said misplacing words, which Tim found both cute and endearing. 

Letting out a amuse chuckle before informing her the proper way to say it. “I believe the right word is “much.” Nothing much to do.” replied the amuse young detective.

“Oh sorry I remember next time.” Said an embarrassed Cassandra. 

“ No big deal come let's get started scouting, I take it O already filled you in?” Inquire Robin has he walked up to one the stadium’s entrances, turning his head slightly to see Batgirl’s reply. Who was walking a good pace behind him, he got short and simple nod of her head to confirm, that she was informed of the case.

Robin, pulled out his Remote Hacking Device from his utility belt in order to bypass the security systems, kneeling down to get a bit closer to the panel. Batgirl was on his right flank, covering his blind spots and looking out for unwanted company, her well trained eyes scanning all over the parking lot.

The code was cracked in less than 30 seconds. The young protégés walked through entrance. Tim already analyzing the best plan for him and Cass to intercept the deal. Looking for secure vantage points in the stadium wasn't easy. 

Finding a good place on top of the jumbotron, looking down over the field. Batgirl was unseen somewhere near the tunnel entrance.

“ Batgirl. Do you have a clear view of the field?” The Boy Wonder asked. Wanting to make sure his partner was in a good position.

“ Yes! Robin I am.” Batgirl replied evenly.

“ Good. Now we just play the waiting game.” Looking at his watch again, which read 1:23 A.M. “Which shouldn't be long game. If we can believe in thugs being punctual.” Tim spoke in an even but somewhat sarcastic voice. Which caused Cassandra too lightly chuckle, which in turn caused Tim to blush and heart to flutter.

Man!! Am I happy she can't see me right. Tim thought thankfully.

Hoping the dealers would get here soon. Sometimes dealing with people, who would. Seven times out of ten would kill you if you crossed them wrong. Was much easier to interact with, then a girl you really liked and cared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 20 minutes after the original meeting time before, the dealers showed up.

“ Alright!! Here we go Batgirl.” Robin said in a focus voice.

Some came through the entrance near Batgirl others came from the stands. There was a total of twelve people total on the field.

The dealers walked into the stadium like they owned it, rolling in big carts with bit cases on top of them.

" That would be the merch I'm guessing." Robin thought to himself. Growing anxious to see what weapons these criminals were selling. Whatever they may be, they for certain going to make his life harder.

" Alright shitheads!! I got some early Christmas presents for you fools!! Courtesy of Mr.Oswald Cobblepot. The large black male named Joel spoke in an African accent. Trying best to sound like the guys from the infomercial he watched at night. 

" Miss with the weak ass salesman peach Joel!! I know you and especially you fat ass boss. Don't want to give the Mad Angeles shit!!! Said Terry who stood with his arms crossed, two members of his standing on his flanks. The Mad Angeles have been having an on and off feud with Cobblepot every since he came to Blüdhaven nearly a year ago.

" Hey Hey easy friend. I know things have been rough between our crews. But my boss wants to offer an Olive Branch." The large man continue to speak a salesman voice. Which only seem to irritate the Mad Angeles leader more.

" Then why isn't he here !?" Terry asked in a tone that matched his mood.

" Mr.Cobblepot wishes he could be here. But he is a very busy man. But sends his regards to you, Terry. But enough of small talk. Let's get to the shits." Joel replied back. His sales voice giving away to more crude one.

Motioning for one of his men come forward with on of the carts. Joel opened to reveal the items inside, advanced military weapons. 

" Holy crap!! That's Exactly weaponry. The shipment when missing three weeks ago." Robin soon over his com link in urgent voice.

" I remember Batman and Oracle talking about this. We we're supposed to check it out….But other things kept happening. What are these "Exo weapons exactly?" Batgirl inquire in curious tone. These weapons had Robin worried which in turn made her worry a little.

" These powerful exoskeletons evolve every aspect of a soldier’s battle readiness, enabling combatants to deploy with an advanced lethality and eliminating the need for specialization." The Boy Wonder explained to his female partner in even voice. Knowing she genuinely was curious.

" Not good this is. Need to stop these from getting on the street." Hatfield said in a firm tone

Robin agreed, not bothering in correcting her. Instead he pressed the side of his mak, causing it to zoom in more and increase the volume of the conversation between Joel and Terry.

Whoa this is some big time heat!!! Why would the Penguin be willing to let shit like this go? The gang leader asked, knowing infamous arms dealer wouldn't let equipment like this go lightly. 

" We have been having bird problem lately and hear you been having a Bat-Bitch issues. So this is us trying to help and also kill any beef between us. Don't forget that 5 mill price on her head. I know you want to cash in on that." Joel spoke in a sly tone. Seeing the soon former rival growing more tempted by the offer.

Terry for his part was seriously considering it the gang could get both Robin and Hatfield with these tools. And if the tiny bastard tried any funny shit. He could take him out with the weapons sold him.

" How much?" Terry asked point blanked.

" Two hundred fifty thousand and as a bonus we throw you these energy weapons for free too. But Mr. Cobblepot as a favor to ask of you. Joel asked his salesman voice back. 

" Oh?? What might that be?" Mad Angeles leader asked in preoccupied tone, examining his new energy base shotgun. Just thinking of what he could do with a powerful weapon.

" You still have you strong prison connections right?" The larger man request his customer. He was answered with a nod from the other man, continuing his request. He inquired if the Mad Angeles could break some out of Blackgate. Before he could finish red and yellow object came flying out of nowhere, smacking him hard in the mouth. 

Terry and the rest of the goons quickly grabbed and ready their guns, rapidly looking in different directions. Knowing the Bat Brats were here. And this good was really going left real fast.

Another two thugs were struck down. This time the culprits were two Batarangs.

" Oh fuck!!! Batgirl is her too. We're really screwed." One thug yelled in panic.

How his fear was misplaced as the one was came upon him was the Boy Wonder. Performing a front flip coming out of it be he even touched the ground, he did a split kicked. Hitting the thug who yelled on the side of his jaw and the one next in his right ear. They both it the filed with a thud.

By this time Joel and recover somewhat and got to his feet pulling out his Vektor SP1 Sport. Aiming it and the Teen Wonder, blood leak from his lip steadily. Terry and the rest of the gangsters followed his example.

Robin let a cocky smirk cross his lip. A shadow seemed to materialize out of where taking on the figure of lean female. She darted towards Joel palm striking his wrist, know the gun out of his hand. Catching it before it hit the ground, while simultaneously hitting the large man with an well placed elbow to his nose. It broke instantly making the large man crumble to the ground, with a loud cruse. 

She just as quickly throw the Vektor at the back of the startled Terry, also causing him to curse and crumble to the ground. Clutching his bleeding his head. Continuing her graceful movement. Batgirl maneuvered her was to Robin standing right beside him. 

Ready for the fight that was to come.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Please read and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people out there this my first publishing a story on fanfiction for folks to see and read so please be gentle lol, please review and leave positive criticism.


End file.
